1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal golf club head, and more particularly to heads of the type known as "woods".
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Golfers attach increasing importance to the aesthetic appearance of their equipment and to how its appearance changes over time. The degradation in the external appearance of a golf club head after several rounds have been played may become bothersome and irritating to the golfer in a way that directly affects his or her performance in the game.
Most club heads degrade rapidly after several hours of use because they are subjected to repeated phenomena of friction with the ground. This degradation primarily involves heads covered with metallized or non-metallized paint, but also those that undergo a specific surface treatment with poor resistance to scratching, such as sandblasting.